


like the strands of my love for you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Where did you learn this craft, Steven?” Thor asked quietly, wishing he could see his beloved as he focused.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	like the strands of my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: _”One character playing with the other’s hair”_

Thor pushed his head back and allowed a soft moan to slip past his lips. Fingers scratched across his scalp, steady and sure, in a way that felt absolutely incredible. Thor had spent millennia having his hair plaited, often by the most talented of artists in Asgard, but there was nothing quite like the fingers of his lover weaving his hair together as Thor sat between the spread of his legs. 

“Where did you learn this craft, Steven?” Thor asked quietly, wishing he could see his beloved as he focused. 

There was silence for a moment, merely a few heartbeats, before Steven explained. 

“I used to braid my Ma’s hair for church,” Steven told him. By the tone of his voice, Thor could picture the way he would have the tip of his tongue captured between his teeth in concentration. “Any time she wanted to feel fancy, I’d do it up for her. I was always good with the small stuff, ‘cause my fingers were so slim ‘fore the serum. I did the same with Bucky’s sisters when they wanted me to.”

Thor felt a soft smile spread across his face. There were many things he shared with his beloved, and the heartache of a lost mother was among them. It was a shared experience he wished they did not have, for how deeply it hurt them both. Now, however, it allowed for something soft to settle in his chest, thankful for the memory his beloved had chosen to share with him. 

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Steven,” Thor said seriously, his smile widening as Steven leaned down to press a smooching kiss to the top of his head. 

They were quiet as Steven continued to work. This was not the first time his lover had plaited his hair and it would not be the last. In the quiet moments they shared between battles, this was one of their favourite pastimes. Steven was an artist worthy of the highest Asgardian esteems, and Thor had learned that he truly enjoyed making art out of Thor’s hair. 

Thor rather liked having his lover’s hands running through the long strands, so it worked out quite well for them both. A “win-win”, as Prince Anthony often called it.

“All done,” Steven told, and the smile was clear in his voice. 

A smile of Thor’s own stretched across his face, and he leaned his head as far back as he could to glimpse Steven’s face. “However may I show my thanks?”

Steven grinned, an edge to his smile that awakened the storm under Thor’s skin. “Oh, I can think of a few ways.”

Thunder rumbled as Thor moved, and he pressed forward for a kiss Steven returned readily. 

Oh yes, this was thanks for them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
